changes in our time
by Kindred01
Summary: Conner's world changes, when Helen kidnapped him and watches as needles are pushed into the base of his brain. When he returns find things have changed. like the dead are alive and are sniffing him out.


Connor screamed as if he blood was on fire, he felt like something was moving around inside of him and then nothing the pain drove him into darkness. He woke sometimes to a woman's face shimmering in front of him like a watery reflection it was Helen and then image faded with her nasty smile and her whispered "Just a little longer Connor, you almost perfect."

He woke up to the sounds of beeping machines and voices murmuring Connor letting his eyes lids flutter open before crying out in pain at the bright lights before rolling onto side covering his eyes. "Connor!" Came a comforting voice

"Turn them off!" He cried, she looked up from where he curled into the ball at the lights and turned to the people behind her

"Turn the light off!" She yelled as she felt Connor shiver under her hands. Once the lights were turned down to a dull setting she turned back to him "Shhh its okay the lights are dull now. You can open your eyes." She whispered to him

"Connor?" It was another comforting voice one he knew well… but isn't he dead?…he thought.

Connor open his eyes and looked at the two men in front of him and panic and he started to shift away from them in fear. "You dead you both dead…H…how…!" He could feel his chest tighten and the room swam with face

"He's having a panic attack." The doctor said as he pushed the others out the way and injected something into the young man's arms

"NO!" the dark haired man screamed as he saw the needle and panicked even more until the drugs started to kick in

"Connor… Connor just listen to the sound of my voice." Abby said softly to him as if she was talking to a wounded animal her hand came to his face as he looked at her like a frighten rabbit

"T…There dead Abby. I…I saw them die… its changed somethings changed." He babbled until he fell under the drug's effects. The blonde woman looked up at her two friends with a worried look on her face

"You don't think?" She asked looking at the two of them. Stephen turned to Nick and frowned

"Well either your wife really did a number on him or something changed." He said to him

"He is calming we're both dead I think something changed don't you?" Nick to them as they looked down at him

"I wonder what else is different." Abby mumbled as she sat by the hospital bed.

The next day Connor was bit more calm as he sat up in bed covered in bruises but looking better as he tucked into some food. Nick walked in and stood at the end of the bed looking at the younger man. "So…" Nick said "I'm dead and so is Stephen." He said

"Was is the word here." Connor said as he picked up some mac and cheese onto his fork and put it into his mouth. He realised that it sounded more like a nasty snarled "Sorry." He mumbled "I don't mean to sound nasty…it's just…"

"I understand Connor." He moved and sat next to him by the bed "Why don't you tell me what you do remember?" He asked him as Connor pushed the table and leaned back

"I remember talking to Abby, I think we were in the woods…near an old bunker and I fell?" He looked confused as he looked up at him. Nick nodded and ran his fingers though his hair and hummed

"Yes that what Abby told us when we tried to get you, you were gone. We didn't stop looking for you we had some idea that Helen took you." Connor frowned and looked down at his hands where he could see the marks where he fought against the restraints

"How long was I gone?" He whispered

"4 weeks." Cutter told him as the dark haired young man looked up at him blinking at him

"I felt longer."

Nick moved his chair closer to Connor and placed his hand on the young man's hand and gave it a gentle squeezed "What happen to you Connor? What did Helen do to you?" He whispered as he saw the tears the dark haired man tried to fight

"I woke up in a cell, I only had a shirt on and my trousers everything else was stripped from me. There was a cot and a sink and toilet no windows and it was cold. They shoved food though a dog flap and water. Food was good enough I think they were trying to keep me strong body or something. But when the cell door open I would be dragged out by these two large men and…" He stopped for a moment and rubbed his arms as if he was cold Nick stood up and put his own jacket around Connor's shoulders even tho they both know it that Connor isn't really cold.

"It's okay." He whispered as Connor shook his head

"No it's not." He let out a hysterical laugh as he felt tears burn his eyes "They would strap me down to the table face down and then…and then they would put a needle into the base of skull and into my brain and –and injected something into my brain! It would hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. Then they would take back to the cell and leave me there for hours and then it would start all over again." He cried. Nick stood up and grabbed his arms and tried to calm him down

"Connor your safe now just relax okay we will figure very thing out." He whispered as he sat on the bed

"Professor they started to do something else after a while they started to… to inject something into my lower abdominal. It hurt but not like the one in my head."

He felt helpless lost he didn't know what to do with himself. His whole world has been turned upside down people he knew and cared for who had died area live and he has spent the last 4 weeks being tortured all he wanted to was laugh, cry and maybe throw in a couple of screams. He wondered in the moments of quietness what else has changed about the world he is in now…I really don't want to know…he thought as he curled up on his side of the hospital bed.

3 months later…

Connor had little choice but try and to accept this life, of course the ARC still exist and the ever so chipper Lester. Connor had been stuck on desk duty since his return he didn't mind too much it gave a chance to learn what is different from his world and compart it to this one. There doesn't seemed to be much differences from his own he groaned as he read though the reports that he seem to remember…yeah that happen, I don't remember that, wait what?…what went through his head.

He groaned as he banged his head on the table and wake himself "Awo." He mumbled as he rubbed his head, Stephan walked over to him and smirked as Connor looked at the red mark appearing on his head as he looked at his image though the computer monitor

"You need to stop watching Buffy though the night."

"I am trying to find out if there is anything different about it. But I went to bed at 10." He told him as he looked at the smirking man,

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" He asked seeing the cup on the table

"I've had 5." He mumbled as he pinched the bridged of his nose as he felt a head ache bloom "Great I now have a head ache." He grumbled sadly

"Look go home and sleep Connor no one would think badly of you, if you did." He said gently as he reached out and bruised his fingers cross his face, Connor looked confused at the gentle touches and has never known Stephan to be like this with him especially him.

"Yeah maybe that is a good idea." He said sleepily.

Cutter wonders in seeing his friend knelt down and stroking his cheeks before looking at the blush glowing on the younger man's cheeks. "Have I missed something?" Nick asked as he walked into the room and up to the desk

"I…I…" Connor for the longest time his thought that Nick and Stephan relationship that was more than just best pals but best bed partners.

"Connor isn't feeling too good so I said he should go home." Stephan said as he stood up looking over at the ginger haired man

"Ummm… better yet go to ours and sleep in the spare room." Connor frowned as Nick held out the house keys

"Why?" He asked

"We have things we need to talk about that you won't find in those files." The other mind finished. Connor took the keys and moved around the desk still feeling like he has lost the plot some where

"Umm thanks." He mumbled as he left.

Stephen walked next to Nick and stood close to him as they watched Connor leave "Do you think we should tell him tonight?" The blue eyed man asked as he looked at the ginger haired man

"Yes he needs to know."

"That Helen as royally fuck up his life and ours? The kid is all over the place he spent god knows how many hours to see if Buffy had changed!" He groan

"That is why need to tell him, where he stands and who he stands with." Nick told him, Stephen nodded and sighed "As he is pregnant."


End file.
